Transcended Kymael
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = /Gallery |name4 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Exalted |name3 = Exalted Form }} . |activeskill1 = God's Punishment ( /Melee) |flavora1 = The one who commits injustice shall be punished by god. |aEffect1 = Inflicts 3915% damage on all enemies. If the enemy that is hit has a "Punishment" debuff, the enemy receives 6655% additional damage and is stunned for 8 seconds with 100% certainty. 17.3 sec |activeskill2 = Absolute Inviolability |flavora2 = God's words are absolute. |aEffect2 = Fully recovers 1 ally's HP other than yourself, resets active skill cooldowns, and increases their by 496% for 13 seconds. If Kymael is alone in the party, she will use the skill on herself. This skill will not be reset by the skill cooldown reset skill. 14.3 sec |activeskill3 = Blessing of the Heavens |flavora3 = God will look after you from above. |aEffect3 = Kymael casts Blessing of Heavens for 5 seconds. When Kymael is casting, she gains herself that cannot be dispelled, and gives a positive effect to all allies that increases their by 280% and ATK Speed by 14%. Stacks up to 5 times. 27.4 sec |passive1 = God's Message |flavorp1 = God's word shall lead us to the right path. |pEffect1 = When Kymael is attacked, cancels skills and attacks that strike , including 100% hits. When Kymael dies, all allies excluding Kymael are revivedd with 100% HP. 48 sec |passive2 = God's Mercy |flavorp2 = God treats everyone equally and shows mercy to all. |pEffect2 = Decreases STA of all enemies by 10%. Increases STA by 10% for each Septem Archangeli in the party. Kymael casts a shield thhat is equal to 400% of her ATK when the battle starts. When the shield dissapears, it regenerates in 3 seconds. |passive3 = God's Revenge |flavorp3 = Revenge is the job of the Gods who have absolute power. |pEffect3 = When Kymael uses the Blessing of the Heavens skill, the skill's ATK increases by 31% and stacks up to 5 times. Also casts a shield that is equal to 1118% of her ATK. |passive4 = Deputy of God |flavorp4 = "I am the prophet who will carry out the almighty authority of the heavens." |pEffect4 = Enemies with the "Pushiment" debuff receive 50% more damage. Using "Blessing of the Heavens" skill increase the ATK of all party members by 21%. When Kymael receives damage, "Blessing of the Heavens" skill cooldown is reduced by 20% at a set chance. |passive5 = Absolute Authority |flavorp5 = "You cannot escape from the power of the divine." Absolute Authority is granted to Kymael. |pEffect5 = Increases the magical damage of entire allied party by 27%. The magical damage received by entire enemy party is increases by 21%. Additionally, "Heavenly Protection" (3rd) now grants 36% increases magical damage to entire allied party for 46 seconds, stacking up to seven times. |normaleffect_ex = Her attacks are assumed to be /Melee/AOE. "Punishment" can be on multiple targets at once. The english description uses two terms for the same debuff. Before misunderstanding araises, God's Judgment = Punishment. |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = The skill is not casted unless the target misses HP. The HP seems to be required to be usually below at least 70% of its maximum. |aEffect3_ex = The buffs are granted to the entire allied party every second during the duration. Kymael herself is channeling, making her undergo no other actions during its duration, while the buffs stack upon the allies for each second. |pEffect1_ex = The original description was heavily altered for understanding purposes. |pEffect2_ex = The shield only regenerates once per battle. |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dragon_Blaze_Korea_-_Transcended_Kymael |pt1 = }} fr:Kymaël Sublimée Category:Transcended Archangeli